


You Can, And You Will.后果自负/不行也得行

by AdamantSteve, AJ9527



Series: It's Too Big, I Can't Take it!中文翻译 [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clint is obsessed with the size of Phil's dick, Dirty Talk, Giant penis, M/M, Office Sex, Phil is kind of an asshole, Rape/Non-con Elements, he asked for it, it's super huge, safe sex, slightly cracky, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ9527/pseuds/AJ9527
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>作者说：其实我只是想写这个梗——</p><p>“救命！这玩意儿太大了，门儿都没有！我会死掉啊！”</p><p>“没问题的，非做不可！”</p><p>然后他们就做了。</p><p>AKA：Clint想知道Phil的尺寸究竟是大是小。毫无疑问，他得到了答案。</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can, And You Will.后果自负/不行也得行

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Can, And You Will.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/458293) by [AdamantSteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve). 



Translator:NSTNTB "NB"

Proofreader: AJ9527 "AJ"

 

 

“Phil，拜托，你能有多小啊。”

“注意目标，Barton。”

 

他已经这样玩了几个小时了，几周来一直如此。终日在屋顶上纹丝不动的埋伏，Clint总得给自己找点乐子。

一切肇始于数月前。他在监控拉斯维加斯一家酒店的套房，目标刚洗完澡，赤条条走出浴室。

“我操！这尺寸！还他妈没硬！”他嚷嚷道，当然，没有得到什么特别的回应。毕竟他埋伏的时候大惊小怪也不算新鲜事了，不过这么大的鸟，算不得他大惊小怪。

“Coulson你得来看看这家伙的老二！真是一根巨屌！你有望远镜吗？你觉得那玩意儿有多长？”

一片寂静，好像在跟空气说话。

“长官，快，难得一见啊！”

“我没兴趣看恐怖分子的阴茎，Barton。”

“但那真的很大！”

“集中精神，特工。”

 

Clint皱眉不解。Phil通常挺乐意看看他发现了什么不寻常的事儿。像是在弗罗里达“一个肥佬足有500多磅”，在里诺城“那波霸胸前挂的一定是西瓜”，在俄亥俄“有只猫长了两个脑袋”。当然，多数情况下Phil只是简单地回应几句，诸如“哦那他可真是一个大家伙”，“她的后背肯定痛得厉害”，“那是奇闻异事剧组【Ripley's Believe It Or Not】跑出来的吧”。这算是他们的小默契，Clint胡诌乱侃，Coulson吐槽一番；Coulson下令射击，Clint搞定目标，然后一起收队走人。

“你就不能看一眼嘛？很碉堡的！他怎么还能走路的！”

一声无奈的长叹飘进他的耳朵，仿佛在说“你多大了，五岁吗？”

“如果我看了你能闭会儿嘴吗？”

“当然，没问题，随便啦。” 

Clint的视线从监视区域转移到Coulson所在的那个酒店房间窗户，位置在Clint潜伏的屋顶和目标的房间之间。“嗯，还真挺大的。”Coulson在通讯里平淡地说，他甚至都没往窗外看。

“长官！我可盯着你呢！你个大骗子！”

 

“哦看在—”Coulson忍住抱怨离开窗户，拿着侦勘镜回来，望向那个套房。 

“怎么样？超大的吧？” 

“还行。”

“‘还行’？！简直是巨无霸好吗！”

“没那么夸张。”

“让你觉得自卑了，长官？”

“不！我——现在给我安静！”

 

Clint闷闷不乐地重新监视起目标，等待着命令。真的是很大嘛。谁鸟Coulson说什么。也许他的小兄弟特别迷你？Clint寻思着，那样就解释得通了。

但命令没下来，他们没能像Clint念叨的那样“爆了这傻逼”。其他单位继续跟进，他们第二天换班。Clint依然监控那个房间，至少要12个小时。第一天还只是普通的单调乏味，到了第二天更加无聊。 

“目标回到房间了。”

“收到。”

“噢，他好像又要洗澡了，你准备好望远镜了吗？”

“注意目标，Barton。”

“那家伙的目标想不注意也难啊。”

目标人物脱光了衣服，只披着酒店提供的浴袍。Clint啧啧称奇。 

“你觉得那玩意儿硬了得多大？”他不由自主地又开始骚扰Phil，通话器里寂静无声。

“长官？你在吗？”

“Coulson？”

 

仍无应答。目标从窗边往楼下的街道看了一眼。

“你这是对我静默管制咯？”

不会出事了吧。Clint放弃监控，向Phil藏身的房间看去。没想到Phil就站在窗边，双眼直视着他，那目光让Clint不禁一哆嗦。他本能地想要看得更清楚，搞懂那眼神是什么意思。但这时Phil发话了。

“眼睛看着 **目标，** Clint。”

 

搞毛啊？太诡异了。

他不应该再纠缠这事儿，他可以谈谈天气，或者收工后约Coulson到赌场玩一轮扑克。他从没同意过，称此举对他们的身份伪装有潜在的不利。但此时好像除了这已无事可做，大概他脑里实在想不到其他什么有趣的东西。

“我琢磨着，你那玩意儿也不至于特别袖珍吧。再说这是可以弥补的，Phil。可以用药片，或是假...伪...不，仿真阴茎。”

Clint听到了Phil吸气的声音，甚至发誓听到了他的颔骨咬得格格直响。他想象Phil气得鼻孔大张的样子，虽然那根本是无声的。

“我是说，大家都说尺寸不是一切...”

“Clint，如果你还不闭嘴，以后你的制服就会多一条裙子。”

 

他有些震惊Phil居然会有所回应，更别说直呼他的名字。那可是Coulson，冰冷无情的，狂霸酷拽的Coulson！他有些想得寸进尺，想要摸这老虎屁股想得内伤，但他知道他是认真的。探员Phil Coulson从来不虚张声势。或许这就是他不玩扑克的原因。所以他闭上了嘴。

没过一会儿他又跟个没事人儿一样哼起My Ding-A-Ling【著名的撸管神曲】。

 

接下来的十多次任务里，Clint好像被按了什么开关，每次都忘不了探听小Coulson的实情，或积极发表种种建议，却再也没得到任何回应。他不敢真的越过雷池，但总忍不住伸伸腿儿，试图……搞什么？他为毛会对这事儿越陷越深？

有一阵子他们没有出境任务，只需不时往返于天空母舰和神盾总部之间换岗执勤。Clint的症状有所缓解，忙着在靶场上出尽风头，以及和Stark联手鼓捣新型的箭头设计，暂时放了Phil的老二一马。不过原本他和他的管理人在任务之外就没多少来往，只有在临时汇报和例行训练的时候才会碰头。

但他发现只要和Coulson同处一室，他就会盯着Coulson的裤裆，心不在焉地寻思着羊毛西裤下有着什么样的真材实料。他到底多大？有包皮吗？穿什么样的内裤？白色紧身款？美国队长拳击短裤？丁字？操，我是着迷个什么劲？

直到他和Coulson第三次在厕所“邂逅”才捅破了窗户纸。他听到从靠里的一个隔间（总是隔间，他到底在里面藏了什么东西！？）传来命令：“Barton，十分钟内来我办公室。”

只有Coulson探员才能坐在马桶上还听起来那么不可违抗。

 

Clint进屋的时候，Phil已经端坐在宽大的办公桌后面，各种文件和档案整齐地摆放在桌面一侧，他低头审视的样子，让Clint觉得自己像被叫进校长办公室受训的小孩。

“长官，你想见我？”

“关上门，坐下。”

Clint推上了门，拿了张椅子坐在他上司的对面，往后一靠，两膝自然分开。

“是C6或者别的什么表格的事吗？我发誓我已经给了Sitwell，他是个蠢货不是我的错——”

“你很清楚我找你不是为了你那糟糕的书面报告，特勤员工。”

‘特勤员工’！？这次情况真的不妙了。

Coulson手肘置于桌上，十指交叠，平静无波地说：

“而是关于你，对我的老二荒谬绝伦的执着。”

他的陈述轻描淡写，好像在说“你要换一套新版制服了”、“有个任务在托莱多等你”一样。

Clint的嘴罢工了。此前为这种局面准备好的成百上千条应对还没爬到唇边就化成了灰烬。

“我，呃，我没...我没有...”

Coulson的视线越过他的指尖落在Clint身上，无声地宣告着他是天字一号大白痴。

“我不知道你在说啥，长官。”他总算结结巴巴的挤出一句，他希望自己没有丢人地面红耳赤，但感觉如同火烧。那声‘长官’色厉内荏，操，他是九岁的小屁孩吗？

“是啊，出任务的时候只要有老二可看你就非要我看。一有机会你就盯着我的裤裆。还跟着我去厕所...”

Clint下意识地吞了下口水，立刻掩饰地哼了一声。

“噢，得了，开什么玩笑？我总是盯着你的裤裆？我没事干了吗？”这反驳软弱无力，甚至算不上争辩，只是抵赖而已。毕竟事实俱在，他的确有些走火入魔了，但打死他也不承认。

 

“我看看，”Coulson从一叠文件上头拿起一张纸念道，“十月十二日，你问我打飞机用的是润滑剂还是，让我引用一下你的原话，‘那些分纸数钱时抹在手指上的胶状物’。”

此时Phil的桌上正摆着两瓶，仿佛在嘲笑他一样。

“十月十八日你问我‘切过包皮吗？还是你根本没有鸡巴啊？我猜你进神盾的时候去截掉了，以免妨碍工作。’”

操他居然把这些话记下来了！？Coulson拿着Clint几个月来所说蠢话的清单念起来没完，其中大部分他都不记得自己有说过。

Clint感到自己现在绝对满脸通红了，他想挖个地缝钻进去。而他知道这反应正在Coulson意料之中。唯一挽回脸面的办法就是反咬一口，勃然大怒，好像被冒犯的是他一样。

“那又怎样？！阿？！”他跳了起来，嚷道，“还不是因为你永远那么假正经！你以为我爱管你的老二吗！你大概只有写报告时才用得上那根儿童铅笔一样的玩意儿！”操，他在胡说八道些啥？

“探员，你这是什么态度？给我坐下，想想自己是什么位置。”

Clint喘着粗气，攥着拳头。Phil看起来还是那么好整以暇，这混球总是这个样子。那张一如既往的扑克脸上甚至看不出一丝的不快。

他继续念道：“十一月二日，‘伙计，我敢打赌你那玩意儿还没我一半长。’”

妈的，他居然用了“伙计”这个词？

“同一天，你十三次把视线从目标转移到我身上，宣称是在目测我的‘鸟头究竟垂在右边还是左边’。”

“我？我看你？！你看我还差不多！你以为我不知道吗？每次叫我紧盯目标，好给自己找个方便的角度盯我的屁股？你想要对吧！”他扇了下自己的屁股，妈的，想象里这动作要硬汉多了。“少费力否认了！你大概无时无刻不在幻想把你的小鸡巴插进来吧。来啊！我就让你操！反正多半也没什么感觉，毕竟你那玩意儿跟牙签差不多！”

牙签？Clint，你能听见自己在说什么吗？搞什么鬼！？他在灵魂深处发出哀嚎。

 

Phil突然站了起来。“探员，你根本没搞清楚状况。”

“哦是吗？那就给我看啊！看看你到底有多大，你这孬种！”

Phil哼了一声。“然后呢？你要怎样？为什么你对我的老二那么饥渴？Barton。”

Clint被血冲了头。他之前从没有认真想过，但此时一堆绝对不是他想说的尖酸理由冒了出来。

“噢尊敬的长官，因为我太他妈想吸你的屌了。我想跪在你面前用你的大鸡巴塞满我的嘴，我还幻想着你把我压在这张变态的大桌子上猛干。当我困在屋顶上无聊透顶的时候，当你每隔十分钟就叫我闭嘴的时候，我他妈不想被你烦死就只能想这个！”

Coulson不知何时绕到了桌前，眯起双眼，离Clint不到两步远。他怎么办到的？

“你不知道自己在说什么，Barton。”他的语气突然变得阴沉。

Clint的拳攥了又松，胸口剧烈的起伏着。他快要...气疯了！没错！愤怒和轻蔑，这就是你现在的感觉。他的脑子告诉他。

“不，真的，我要你把我压在桌上狠狠的干我，用你的——”

Coulson扑了上来。

他的手抓住他的脑袋用力扯过来，嘴唇碾压着他的嘴唇，牙齿都撞到一起。Clint发出一声惊讶的咕哝，想推开他的上司却差点跌进椅子里。他的手抵着他的胸膛，本想用力摆脱他的控制，本想再吼几句将自己保护在轻蔑的伪装里。但现在，他的手贴在Coulson的胸膛上，火热的触感是他从未想像过的，倒不是说他想像过。结果他根本做不到，无法推开他，无法阻止他，这感觉让他意乱情迷，侧过脸更深地和Coulson吻在一起，唇舌交缠不休。他伸手抱住他，感觉到了Phil西装下永远挂在肩上的枪托。这感觉……是什么？

“你想怎么样，探员？”Phil低声咆哮着，恶狠狠地开始舔咬他的脖子。

Clint肯定自己还有嘲讽的兴致，脱口而出：“我要你的大鸡巴进来Phil——”

回应他的是第二个吻，更加深入和情色，之后Phil又向他脖子的另一侧进攻。

“是吗，你想要？想要我可怜的铅笔老二？”

Clint的手停止在西装下的摸索，撑住Phil的胸膛，开始拉扯Phil的腰带。

“我要看那个。”他强烈要求道。毕竟这就是他全部的目的，算是吧。

Phil没有停止舔吮Clint脖子，却猛地抓住他的胳膊反手扳到背后。

“你先来。”他命令道。

Clint吞了下口水，这才发现自己硬成了什么样子——妈的这太诡异了。Phil动起手来，拉开Clint的裤链，从内裤里扯出他的阴茎，整个过程却始终直视着Clint的眼睛，甚至在套弄了他两下，又把他的蛋也从裤子里面解放出来的时候，Phil都没有移开视线。

终于他调转视线往下看。Clint借机看向了天花板，带着绝望？得意？反正肯定有困惑就是了。

“诶，不坏。但你那么能说，我以为你有多大呢。＂

这可把Clint惹毛了。

“不大？！老子不大？！妈蛋的！干你！”

Clint抽回了胳膊。他以为他是谁？敢那样钳制他的动作！他把Coulson推倒在桌上，抓着他的衣领，压制着他的肩膀，粗暴地固定着他，然后伸手去拽他的皮带，抽出来的时候崩掉了裤子上的扣子。结果他被Phil的腿夹住了（该死的腿！该死的phil！），Phil夺过控制权，Clint也不知咋整的就成了这样：Phil坐在桌子上，Clint跪在地上，面对他不知道垂涎了多久的裆部只有几厘米。当然具体多久Phil那里肯定有详细的纪录。

“我记得你说你想跪在我面前给我吸出来。”Coulson俯视着他。

Clint又火大了起来。“操你个混蛋！”他扯下Phil的拉链，然后终于，终于一手把他的裤子连着内裤一起扒开。

“你这么混蛋就是因为你的鸡巴太袖珍...”

Phil的老二弹出来时，Clint的咒骂卡在了喉咙里。

太他妈吓人了。

那恐怖分子的算个毛，这才是巨屌。

 

Clint的舌头打了结，只知道盯着那玩意儿。这他妈是真货？！抬头看Phil的脸真是大错特错，他的表情简直是嘲笑的完美诠释。

“你还在等什么？Barton，赶快干活。”

“去你妈的！别想把这个插进来！这么几把大，老子受不起！”

“不行也得行。”Phil站了起来，耸立在Clint上方。

“你他妈扯蛋吗？！这简直是怪兽啊！”

Phil无动于衷地挑了挑眉，一手握着那根巨蟒。不算那些橡胶假鸡巴的话，这绝对是Clint见过的最大号了，还只是半硬就足以触目惊心。Phil开始套弄着撸动，它看起来更硬了，沉甸甸的，极其狰狞。

“探员，张开你的嘴。”

Clint的大脑已经成了浆糊，组织不出任何语言。他只能照做。

“舔湿了你一会儿才能好受些。”Phil的声音听起来很遥远，好像来自另一个世界，一个有逻辑的世界。而此时此地，他双膝跪地，在狗日的Phil Coulson俯视下，含着世界上最大的龟头，这完全不科学。

Clint的老二擅自抽动了一下。叛徒！

 

他开始下意识地吸吮Phil的庞然大物，他的嘴几乎塞不下，更别说吞入整根。龟头加一寸的茎身就是极限了。他只能伸手扶着……你们懂的，为了保持平衡。这很合情合理好吗。完全有必要。为什么不呐？当你像我一样嘴巴里堵着Coulson如同雷神之锤一样的巨根的时候，还有别的选择吗？！

说不定Coulson是偷了超级战士血清或是巨人辐射液，或是Bruce做的啥玩意儿才变成这样的，Clint苦中作乐地想。此时Phil常人大小的手反而有些扎眼，他抚弄着Clint的头发，嘴唇，感受着自己的老二被Clint双颊紧裹的滋味。

“你喜欢它，对吧。喜欢我的大鸡巴塞满你的嘴。现在还觉得好笑吗，嗯？”他说着猛地往前一顶，Clint的喉咙都要报废了，拼命闪到一边。

“操你妈的，Coulson！这就是你的阴谋对吧！一叫你看老二就回绝我，钓鱼战术！”

对，干得好Barton。就是这么一回事儿，局势完全在我控制中。

Coulson置若罔闻，又开始持械行凶。被那玩意儿打在脸上有种古怪的钝痛，Clint气得冒烟，欲火也加倍狂燃。他不知道自己是怎么了，他应该夺路而逃跑得越远越好，但他折腾几个月不就是为了这个吗？屈从于他的管理人，任他为所欲为。其实远不止几个月，这念头已经在他脑子里萦绕了多年。

“站起来。”几次湿滑沉重的抽打后，Phil下令道。他牢牢抓住Clint的衣领把他扯起来，狠狠的吻了上去。

“告诉我你还想做什么？Clint。”他贴着他的唇说道。

“没门儿！做你的梦——”

“Barton。”这个语调，就是Coulson独有的这种语调，让他的脑子空白一片，唯命是从。这种让他浑身酥麻的战栗感是从……当初开始共事就有？鬼才知道。但现在可要动真格的了，感受完全不是一个等级的。

“我，”他吞了吞口水，“我要你把我压在...桌子上，从...从后面干我，长官。”

他说着甩掉衬衫，任裤子落地，靴子踢得老远。而Coulson仍穿着西装衬衫，裤子滑到了膝盖的地方。他看起来仍然有种公职人员的正式感，即使现在他的老二抢去了主要镜头。Coulson脱下外套，整齐地放在旁边。随便点会死吗你？Clint忍不住腹诽。

Clint被按倒在桌子上，瞅着近在咫尺的桌面，大脑一片混沌地想：还是实木的呐，比其他人的木质板桌强多了，不愧是Phil Coulson的办公室，高端大气上档次……现在还有一根手指正往他屁股里钻。

好吧，他也不是纯情小处男，程序他清楚。一根，两根，三根，有时候四根，然后老二捅进去，嘣！启航了。但他从没见过这么大的老二，更别说被这种尺寸的干了。

“我不行...没人消受得了那么大的老二，Phil！”

“我说过了，不行也得行。”

又多了一根手指，Phil肯定在哪儿翻出了润滑剂，因为他感到又湿又滑。Phil Coulson居然在办公室里放润滑剂，这让他脑子有些短路。

 

“你他妈来真的？”

“当然。”

“操。”

 

手指还在增加，那里有些灼烫的感觉，但还不至于承受不住。如果Clint肯老实承认，这滋味其实挺爽，Phil不时地挤压着他的前列腺，给他的身体带来一阵颤栗。但这太淫亵了，他的身体越来越兴奋，这太不对劲了。

Clint的阴茎被困在自己的躯体和桌面之间，什么也做不了，除了不时抽动提醒他自己现在是多么兴奋，尽管，尽管理智在说不。

“你、你真的要用那玩意儿，用那‘触手怪’干我的屁股？”

“是的，Clint，我还要你叫爽。”妈的，Coulson口气也太平静了，仿佛现在要违反神盾局上百条戒规的人不是他，提屌欲上自己手下的人也不是他，仿佛这事儿完全正常似的。Clint除了喘气什么也做不了。

四根手指了，也许还有拇指？他已经记不得数了，Phil是要拳交他吗？

突然手指全都抽了出去，取而代之的是那根沉甸甸的老二，在他臀瓣扫动。Clint往后靠着，终于确定没错，他不是做梦，这一切都是真的。此时Coulson的老二感觉有些不同，更滑了。

 

“妈的，市面上有你能用的套子吗？”

“我在网上定做的。”

“好吧，当然，当然是定做了。”

液体滴落在Clint手上，是润滑剂。他突然觉得自己应该看看，好好看看这一切究竟是怎么发生的。

“等一下！...那什么，拜托，能让我转过身来嘛？”他差一点就要恭恭敬敬打个报告了。 _‘如果您不介意，能否允许我转过身来，以便亲眼目睹您是怎么挤进我的洞的吗？’_

Phil后退一步，Clint松了口气转过身来，但马上又被抬起双腿折于胸前。这姿势让他感觉自己更暴露了，救命，我能再转回去吗……

“开弓没有回头箭，Clint。”Phil的口气像是对待不吃蔬菜的孩子，告诉Clint拖延于事无补，无需垂死挣扎。

“我只是...我，我知道。”Clint只能视死如归了，“来吧。”

Phil的龟头在入口处磨蹭，抵着那一圈肌肉。果然怎么扩张也不可能容得下。Clint紧张得僵硬了起来。

“相信我，Clint，我不会伤到你的。”好吧，他也别无所求。

Phil慢慢地把自己推了进去。Clint僵在了那里，像是过了几个世纪，然后才放松了下来，阴茎进去了一寸多。

Phil注视着Clint在他身下不安地蠕动，紧闭双眼，急促地呼气，于是稍停片刻问道：“还好吗？”

Clint努力平复自己的呼吸，最终他犹豫地点了点头，“嗯，继续。”

接下来进展就顺利些了，借助于润滑剂，阴茎稳定而缓慢的滑进了他的身体。除了有些胀痛以外并没有多少不适，他感到自己从来没有这么彻底地被接触过。

 

“呼吸，Clint。”Phil轻轻地说，用手安抚着他的大腿。此刻他才意识到被进入的时候自己一直憋着气。他喘息着，所有故作姿态的掩饰都随着二氧化碳离开了他的身体。

他甚至还没有完全进入，大概还有四寸。

“我要你完全接纳我，Clint。”他的声音还是那么镇定，但Clint仍能从中感觉到某种东西，让他清楚Phil已经和他一样失去了理智。

Phil的老二继续往里面推挤的整个过程，Clint一直保持着高频率的浅呼吸。当感到Phil的腹部接触到他的腿根时，他把一声呜咽压在了喉咙。那根一丝不苟的领带在他的睾丸上悬摆着。

“喜欢吗，我的小鸡巴在你的屁股里？”

Clint已没了顶嘴的力气。他大概命中注定，要躺在这里，被这恐怖的凶器无情地钉死在此，直到永远。阿门。

Phil没有继续。

“回答我，Barton。”

 

Clint回过了神，抓起Phil那根完美笔挺的领带把他拉低，以便啃咬他的嘴。他的腿不自觉的分开，改变的姿势使得阴茎滑出了一点，酸麻让他难以抑制的发出短促的呻吟。

他像一条被抛上岸的鱼，除了躺在那里让Phil吸吮他的唇舌已无计可施，呻吟和呜咽被堵在了嘴里，他抓住了Phil的手，十指交握。他不知道自己在做什么，只是想抓住点什么，抓住点他熟悉的东西。Phil直起了身，Clint体内的阴茎被缓慢地向外拖拽，和进来时一样艰难，慢得让人难以忍受。

出去了一半，然后他推了回来。然后是第二次，第三次，像机器一样节奏稳定。Clint好像找回了一点神志，至少有那么一点。

“干，Phil，你他妈能快点吗！”他听到自己说，“太他妈爽了，我爱你的大屌，快，干我的屁股——”

卧槽？

“就这样，用你的大鸡巴干死我，求你了！”

这他妈谁在说话？！是他的声音，是他的嘴，但Clint完全不知道这些话是哪里冒出来的。

Phil根本不给他喘气的机会。

“你想要是吗？想要我的鸡巴插到你最深的地方？你喜欢这个对吧，Clint？想要这根老二好几年了是不是！”

“操，是的，从第一次见你我就想要了，从图森开始！对就是那样，狠狠干我！＂

“你的屁股太紧了，Barton。把我的老二吸得好爽，又紧又深——”

“干，太爽了Phil！操我，射在我里面——”

Clint终于放弃了挣扎。他的嘴是打算把他脑里的肮脏幻想一吐为尽了。而他的老二像个八卦的婊子，随着你往我来的污言秽语兴奋得雀跃不已。

“别他妈停，Phil，我想要你太久了，我喜欢你的大鸡巴干我，深深地狠狠地干我。每次你看我的样子都让我想被你干——”

“我早就想干你了，Clint，从第一次看到你开始。想要按着你进入你，干得你无法走路，甚至他妈的无法瞄准——”

Clint呻吟出声，想要干得他瞄不准？天杀的Phil！为什么光是这念头就让他兴奋得不能呼吸？！

他突然想起自己还有一只手空着，应该立刻给自己的老二缓解一下压力！他往下摸去，却被拍开。Coulson的手摸到他嘴边，把手指插了进去。他顺从地吸吮着，听到Coulson咕哝了句终于找到了让他闭嘴的办法。然后他抽出了手，从他胸前一路带下卷起了他的阴茎。

老二仍埋在他的身体深处，Phil幅度轻微的律动着，同时挤弄着他的阴茎。每次前列腺被操弄的刺激都被Phil拂过他龟头的拇指回应以引起共鸣。他感到欲望吸走了体内每个细胞的能量，在他的下腹堆积叫嚣着要破体而出。他睁开了眼睛，甚至没意识到它们曾经闭上。Phil在他上方，汗珠滴落，他的眼睛黑暗而危险，像是要剥取他的魂魄。Clint紧紧攥住对方的手。

“我，我快要...啊！干！Phil！”

“要被我干射了吗，Barton？”

他点了点头，手指紧攥，感觉那些能量聚到了一起，然后发生了裂变，在他的视网膜前迸发，涌向了四肢百骸。他不自觉地用腿钳紧了Phil，括约肌一阵阵地收缩，伴随着触电一样的快感，湿热的精液拍在他的胸上，腹部。Phil猛地顶了进去，挤弄他阴茎的手失去了冷静，他颤抖着，闭著眼睛叫着他的名字，把双倍于他的精液射到了他体内，差点捏碎了他的指骨。

 

Phil的身子往下倒，勉强用肘部撑起自己的身体，才没有压在Clint身上。他开始亲吻Clint的脸颊，眉毛，耳朵，额头，动作温柔。考虑他们此刻泡在润滑剂和精液里，这动作纯情得可笑。Clint动不了，什么也做不了，他是不是已经昏死过去了？他只能通过握着Phil的手传递信息，他轻轻的握了一下，感觉到Phil回握了一下。至少他还活着。

Clint睁眼看着天花板。Phil吻着他的脖子，肩膀，移到了胸口，他松开了他的手。

“嘿。”他从他胸前看着他。

“干嘛。”

“你还好吗？”

Clint咽了一下。

“大概吧。”

“我要拔出来了，好吗？”

Clint点了点头，隐隐地恐慌。这算是搞砸了，现在他们的关系要怎么收场？

Phil直起身来，抓着Clint的屁股，缓慢的抽离，发出了粘腻的水声。突如其来的空虚感让Barton莫名的失落，他忍不住发出一声呜咽。

“别—先别——Coulson，行吗？”

Phil眉头微动，“好吧。”他把前端留在了里面。

“就一会儿，”Clint不想一切这么快结束，再多一会儿，一会儿就好。

Coulson的手抚摸着他的躯体，手指玩弄着他腹肌上的精液。

“你很好看，你知道吗？”他突然说。

这他妈是谁？善解人意又体贴温柔。也许他该多上上床泄火。

Clint不知道如何回应，所以他什么也没说。

Phil越过他去够那盒永远摆在桌角上的纸巾，抓了一大把开始清理Clint胸口上的东西。做事永远讲求效率的Coulson先生。

“我真的要拔出来了，行吗？”

“但那——”

“但什么？Clint。”

但那就意味着结束了。

“没什么。”

 

他的抽离让他再次皱起了眉。他莫名其妙的觉得伤感。Clint的穴口抽动着，和他的心跳共鸣，还能感觉到温热和柔软。好吧，没关系，虽然他已经没办法回到从前了，但他会没事的。

Phil扯下安全套用纸包着，丢进了桌边的垃圾桶。他起身看了一眼正盯着天花板出神的Clint，然后离开桌子，整理好领带，穿好裤子，完全恢复为探员Phil Coulson。他开始整理刚才被弄得四处散乱的文件，伸出手短暂地摸了摸Clint的头发，然后拉开距离，回到桌子另一边。Clint仍然四肢摊开，无力挪动。

“Barton，你还好吗？”

不好。

“好啊。”

“好奇心满足了吗？”

Clint干笑了两声，声音微弱而嘶哑。

“当然。”

“很好。”Coulson坐了下去，拿起最近的一叠文件开始看。“现在滚出我的办公室。”

 

 


End file.
